legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Bamboo Leaf
Azure Bamboo Leaf is wine personally fermented by Ling Tian. As compared to the wine fermentation process in this world, Ling Tian’s original world boasted of a much more complex culture for wine. Ling Tian had tried the most intense wine in this world — the ‘Intoxication to All’— and found it to be lacking sorely in flavor It could only, at the very most, be compared to the ‘baijiu’ 1 in terms of taste. While the mellowness of the wine was abundant, the complexity was far from it. This led an unsatisfied Ling Tian to begin the idea of fermenting his own wine. Due to the problems he faced in his past world, Ling Tian had to be calm and vigilant at all times. Thus, he never indulged in wine. However, he was still considered a wine connoisseur of sorts, be it tasting, discussing, as well as fermenting good wine, he was especially knowledgeable. Furthermore, the Ling Family in his previous life owned quite a few specialized wine fermentation factories and, because of his hobby, he had frequented the place to research on the processes involved in wine fermentation. With years of experience under his belt, he opened a secret chamber in the Ling Family Courtyard, easily reproducing some of the famed wines of his previous life, hiding it in his residence. While the Heavenly Star Continent did not have much progress in the culture of wine, the raw materials used in fermentation were still comparable to his previous life. Thus, Ling Tian could even dig out those wine recipes which required highly complicated processes to produce. The Azure Bamboo Leaf was one of the few produced. However, Ling Tian never thought of profiting off this. In his mind, self-fermenting wine was just a way of fulfilling his hobby, just like how a wine-maker might not be fond of drinking wine at all. Furthermore, he was aware of the theory of scarcity, if the wines he produced made their way out to the stores, the most they could be labelled as would just be top-end premium goods. However, if they were only available in his hands, then that would be a commodity worth hoarding! Based on Ling Tian’s memories, the typical reclusive expert would be interested in wine itself. But this era had too little good wine to offer, to the point that one could say there did not exist a wine good enough to be praised! Even the famed ‘Intoxication to All’ was only worth as such, any random self-fermented wine that Ling Tian had could easily trounce it with ease! However, Ling Tian’s intuition told him that the news of this sort of good wine must not be spread around, for it would create an adverse effect on himself. Though such matters would not be able to draw those reclusive experts to take his side, he could at least strengthen his relationship with them. After all, better friends than enemies. Furthermore, some experts treat the bottle like their life, and simply throwing out a random bottle would allow these people to submit to him. Optimistic it might be, it was not an impossible matter. Category:Items Category:Wine